


Leaf Me Alone

by ismellitblue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Addiction, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Other, Uncle Iroh approves, Zuko's got problems, it's the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Zuko becomes a tea addict.
Relationships: Zuko & Iroh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Leaf Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ATLA.

Zuko’s been Firelord for a year when it happens.

He takes a much needed break.More like leaves a melon wearing the crown and disappears into the shadows(what the fire sages don’t notice won’t hurt them).And instead of spending the hour sunbathing, he comes across a bush in a hidden part of the palace.

Everything around it is pitch black and dead,but it shines like a beacon(that should have actively yelled STAY AWAY-but Zuko’s never been good at that,so he rushes right ahead and kneels in front of it).

A few leaves fall off and make a gentle arc in the wind before landing on his hand.

Somehow he ends up on his knees brewing tea in the afternoon. 

It tastes… _divine_.

Which should be his second warning sign, but Zuko had worn a mask, stolen a boy and got shot by an arrow all in one night-so self preservation isn’t really something he’s good at-did he mention the boy was an old soul with the power to kick butt with all four of the elements?He didn’t? well he could, and Zuko had still stolen him(as a rescue of course), but that still put his common sense at an all time low.

After enjoying his seriously so out of this earth it might be illegal(and probably is) tea,he heads back to the meeting,and replaces the melon lord without any trouble.

Later that night he slinks his way to the kitchens and grabs himself some jasmine tea-brewing it to perfection while humming ‘girls of Ba Sing Se’.

The stash of tea his Uncle’s been sending finishes within a month,and the day Zuko realizes he’s drinking the last batch,he breaks into a cold sweat.

How could it all be gone so quickly?

He had a literal wing built to house the stuff-he hasn’t been drinking that much,he’s sure of it.Just a little in the mornings, something to get him to the afternoon, a bit of warm nectar for lunch, the mid afternoon thirst quencher, his evening celebration drink, something to settle his stomach after dinner, his pre-bed drink, his midnight snack drink, hi-

By Agni,he’s- _he’s addicted_.

His first thought is to write to Uncle and ask for help,then he remembers that Uncle owns a teashop in Ba Sing Se and cries over spilt tea-the old man is so far gone, he’d drink a cup full of poison if it had a drop of tea.

Bloodbenders would be lucky to find a drop of blood in his tea.

He’s obviously not the person to ask.

So Zuko does what he does best-he goes to the source of the problem.

The golden bush is still there.Glowing brightly in the moonlight-everything around it is still dead, and it’s still as inviting as before.

“You’ll never take me alive,”He growls at the bush, he can’t bring himself to burn it so he throws water at it instead-the leaves wink at him(an honest to agni wink complete with a body shake).

Stomping over he forcefully takes a few leaves-he brews the tea as violently as he can-with water sloshing everywhere.Once he’s done,he drinks it all in one gulp, not savouring the taste,just to spite the winking bush.

He never did manage to kick the habit,crying into his tea as Uncle Iroh praised him for finally seeing the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I couldn't sleep.Hope you enjoyed it, comment/kudo :):)!


End file.
